Detalles
by kyokos
Summary: Un pequeño oneshot contado desde la perspectiva de Tachimukai sobre sus sentimientos hacia Tsunami y su relación amorosa con el surfista.


**Un oneshot rapidito acerca de mi otp, nació de observar ciertas imágenes de mi artista favorita sobre inazuma11 ella se hace llamar Temari en el mundo de pixiv, al final del fic dejare el link de su tumblr y su galería en pixiv para que la visiten ok C: sin más un pequeño OneShot sobre si… TsunaTachi, ohh si tengo pendiente actualizar los demás fics como terapias y los demás pero perdón no he tenido tiempo para nada….**

**Perdonar los horrores de ortografía.**

**Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece .**

**Contado en primera persona por Tachimukai en ciertos momentos y en otros desde tercera persona…**

**NOTA: es un AU, aquí todos los personajes de Inazuma viven en el mismo pueblo, y ya son algo mayorsitos, Tachi tiene 16 y Tsunami 18.**

Estaba comenzando a nevar, era comienzos de invierno y cierto castaño se encontraba texteando en uno de los cafés de Inazuma Town, de esos cafés juveniles; llenos de computadoras, mesas extravagantes y gente ruidosa, Tachimukai estaba sonriendo para sí mientras con una mano sostenía una taza con café y con la otra leía los mensajes recién llegados a su móvil, sabía que esa persona tardaría un bien rato en llegar al lugar, así que; que mejor para pasar el tiempo que recordar cosas, detalles y momentos…

Suspiro para sí, mientas le daba un largo sorbo a la taza y comenzaba a mirar las fotos guardadas en su celular.

Tachimukai's POV

Hay detalles pequeños, casi invisibles a los ojos de los demás, esos detallitos que solo una persona que te conoce como la palma de su mano sabrá distinguir y captar cuando aparecen las sutiles miradas, las sonrisas a medias y los saludos discretos.

Todo eso amo de mi pareja, que por más raro e irónico que parezca de la situación, por todo lo que la demás gente piense sobre mi "pareja", ya que usar la palabra técnica y común de "novio" no es muy bien vista por la sociedad de ahora (si la homofobia existe hasta en Inazuma Town, increíble no?) Prefería llamar pareja a esa persona especial, así no tengo que especificar sexo y mis amigos y amigas y pueden preguntar todo lo que quisieran.

Bueno; volviendo al tema de los detalles que es nuestra trama principal. Yo Tachimukai Yuuki adoro eso, los detalles que mi querido Tsunami Jousuke me regala día a día (acabo de sonar como una quinceañera, enamorada por primera vez en si vida…) como cuales dirán?

Bien tenemos una lista muy larga la verdad, cada día en la mañana Tsunami-san me envía un mensaje de texto diciendo cosas como: "paso por ti?", "en 10 minutos estoy frente a tu casa", "quieres que nos vayamos juntos hoy al instituto?", en fin siempre le contesto con un "Si", aun que irónicamente el ya sabe la respuesta y yo también. Es una ventaja vivir solamente con mi hermana mayor y que sea una mujer de mente abierta, y también es ventajoso que los padres de Tsunami-san lo sean; creo que al menos por nuestras familias no hay problema con nuestra relación (si, mi familia me apoya pero eso no quiere decir que haya recibido ciertas burlas y agresiones y vuelvo a repetir: increíble en Inazuma Town también hay homofobia).

Ahora se preguntaran como comenzó todo?

Bien prácticamente gracias a mi primo Endou Mamoru, el es un año mayor que yo pero estudiamos en el mismo instituto; él es el capitán del equipo de futbol y me invito a participar en él, ahí conocí a Jousuke el cual no sé de dónde saca tiempo y energías, es el capitán del equipo de surf y natación, asiste a entrenamientos de futbol y además está en una banda de rock o metal o algo así junto a Someoka, Akio y Tobitaka en fin, volviendo a lo anterior gracias al soccer nos conocimos y pues todo comenzó como una relación de amigos, luego mejores amigos y un día como si fuera cualquier otro Tsunami-san se me declaro en mi lugar favorito: la Biblioteca. Gracias a Dios no había nadie y pues con respecto a su declaración y mis preferencias sexuales, sé muy bien que no me gustan las niñas/mujeres/féminas/vaginas, y pues la declaración de Tsunami fue la más cursi, extravagante y ñoña que haya visto (y por desgracia la única que me han hecho), me regalo flores un chocolate y una carta en la cual decía textualmente "Tachimukai Yuuki me gustas más que el mar y su inmensidad, se mi novio" todo esto me lo dio con su inconfundible sonrisa, así que. Que podía hacer yo ante tanto encanto? (Lamento el sarcasmo hahaha), pero cuando me paso todo esto que en shock unos minutos y luego le di el si, por Dios no soy un tipo del rogar a demás Jousuke me gustaba también, oportunidades así no las hay muy seguido no?.

Ya se ya sé, me he salido del tema demasiado, o no? Bueno al grano, hay cosas y/o detalles que tanto Jousuke como yo notamos el uno del otro, además que nuestros gustos y ciertas costumbres son tan ambiguas y contrarias como el blanco y el negro, así por ejemplo cuando le conté a mi mejores amigos Haruna y Miyasaka sobre mi relación.

El castaño suspiro audiblemente mientras las memorias volvían a su mente.

Flashback

-NO ES POSIBLE TACHIMUKAI! –grito la chica peliazul y dio un brinco lanzándose sobre el castaño, su reacción fue tal que hasta los lentes se le cayeron al piso.

-Ya Haruna cálmate –le sonreí mientras ella me soltaba

-Ahh se tardaron una vida Yuuki y lo sabes, es que son TAN obvios, Miyasaka y yo sabíamos que todo eso pasaría tarde o temprano –sonrió la chica apretándole la mejilla a su amigo

-Yo sabía qué? –dijo entrando al salón cierto rubio de piel morena y observando a ambos

-Que Tachimukai por fin anda con Tsunami el de tercero –comento la chica como quien habla del clima

-Ha-Haruna! –me puse como un tomate ante las palabras de mi amiga

-Oh así que al fin, vaya quien se declaro? Supongo que Tsunami ya que Tachi TU eres demasiado penoso y te pones como tomate por cualquier cosa o me equivoco? –soltó con una carcajada e ironía Miyasaka

-Si... así es –le conteste a mi amigo mientras sonreía junto a Haruna- a veces no sé cómo los soporto a ambos –suspire

-Ahhh será porque somos tus amigos? –sonrió el rubio

-cierto cierto –afirmo la chica

-Como sea ya saben de mi boca que si ando con Tsunami y no de comentarios indiscretos de gente como Midorikawa o Terumi –conteste aun con las mejillas calientes, Dios odio sonrojarme así

-Mmmm Afuro Terumi es el jefe del periódico estudiantil, agradece que no publico nada –sonrió Haruna- es mi jefe y lo conozco muy bien

-Y agradece que Afuro sea más gay que tu y Tsunami juntos –soltó Miyasaka entre risas

-Claro Miyasaka búrlate de los homosexuales, como tú no estás enamorado del tipo ese, el jefe del equipo de atletismo, como se llama –dije con picardía mirando de reojo a Haruna

-Ohhhh Kazemaru si si, el peliceleste, buen tipo, muy apuesto aparte que harían linda pareja, si de los tres presentes Miyasaka tu eres el mas femenino –le dijo Haruna al rubio con ironía

-HARUNA! Tks, tienes que recordarme ese maldito día! Y-y no te metas con Kazemaru-san él es nada mas mi tutor (aja claro) –ahora el rubio era el que parecía tomate

-Si a todos se les olvido que el primer día de clases la profesora creyera que eras chica y se molestara tanto porque llegaras con el uniforme varonil –recordar aquello me dio tanta gracia

-TACHIMUKAI!- vocifero el rubio poniéndose más rojo que el pelo de Hiroto y Nagumo juntos

-Ohh como adoro tener amigos gays, son mejores que las chicas –sonrió Haruna ante la escena

-Haruna cállate –dijimos al mismo tiempo Miyasaka y yo

Después de unos momentos de recordar cosas y reír un rato la clase comenzó.

Fin del flash back

Tachimukai seguía jugando con su teléfono, viendo foto tras foto, algunas fotos eran de el con su hermana, otras de sus amigos, el equipo de futbol, del cumpleaños de su primo Endou, y la gran mayoría de él junto a Jousuke, tenia fotos con Tsunami de las más diversas, ellos en la heladería, para su cumpleaños, el día que fueron al parque de atracciones, el día que fueron a la playa, oh de aquel día que el curso de Tsunami tenia excursión a las montañas y lo invito a ir, o el día que Tachimukai llevo a Tsunami a conocer el acuario, o el día de la primera presentación de "bad boys brothers blues" (el grupo donde Tsunami toca el bajo y es corista), en fin de tantas cosas, lo más probable unas 200 fotografías solo de él y su novio.

Entonces se detuvo en una fotografía en especial, era la primer fotografía que se habían sacado juntos la había tomado Fubuki el novio de Someoka, que también es primo de Tsunami (N/A: como notaran, adoro emparentar a los personajes, la verdad a tsunami y a someoka si los veo como primos, tienen el mismo color de piel y cabello y en lo que respecta a tachi y endou, también los veo como primos aparte que así no puede estar enamorado tachi de endou ya que seria incesto lol sorry odio el endotachi), era una fotografía algo rara, acababan de salir del entrenamiento de soccer, Tsunami estaba empapado en sudor andaba el pelo amarrado en una coleta y andaba sin camisa (como la mayor parte del tiempo) y el salía todo sucio, lleno de barro y despeinado, pero ambos salían muy felices.

Yuuki contuvo la risa, no podía negar que esa fotografía era tan graciosa, además que era increíble que dos personas como ellos se relacionaran tan bien, además del hecho de ser homosexuales (wow) estaba el hecho que ambos tenia gustos tan diferentes por ejemplo: el adoraba leer, los números, pasaba demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca, le gustaba la música clásica o sinfónica bueno le gusta todo tipo de música, los lugares callados, le encantan los gatos, le gustan los climas fríos como el de hoy y lo más notorio: le tiene pánico al mar, bueno a la costa no al mar profundo a cualquier contenedor de agua donde no pueda sentir el fondo con los pies le tiene pánico y eso que él es un tipo alto mide 1,77 metros y aun así se ve pequeño a la par de su novio (que va Tsunami mide casi los 2 metros y apenas tiene 18 años, la hermana de yuuki le dijo que todos los atletas en especial los nadadores siempre son altos… él pensó que esa debe ser la razón por la cual Tsunami es tan alto).

En fin esos eran los gustos de él, y los de Tsunami eran más o menos estos: dormir, surfear, nadar, surfear, la comida, los perros, la música pesada sea rock metal y todo eso, tocar bajo, y por si no había quedado claro el mar… cosa que a Tachimukai horrorizaba.

-Yo Tachimukai –una mano se movió frente a sus ojos sacando de todos los pensamientos

-ah? –fue lo único que atine a decir al ver a la persona frente a mi

-Vaya, si que te sumerges en tus pensamientos no Yuuki? –Tsunami sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo se notaba que acaba de entrar, llevaba aun puesto el abrigo y el gorro para frio (si Tsunami odio la nieve y el frio)

-Lo-lo Lamento Jousuke! Estaba recordando cosas y tu aparesiste de la nada! – solto el castaño haciendo que el moreno soltara una carcajada como respuesta

-Ahh Yuuki, porque te conozco tanto te creo

-HEY! –el menor de ambos se había puesto rojo como tomate

-Ya ya ya, iré por algo de tomar, veo que al estarme esperando te acabaste tu café, deseas algo? –dijo el pelirosa acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del menor

-Si –contesto este dándole un fugaz beso en los labios- un pie de higo por favor y un café americano –le respondió alejándose un poco de él

-Muy bien su majestad –sonrió Tsunami y se encamino al mostrador en busca de la orden

Tachimukai sonrió, si este día andaba risueño, pero no era su culpa recordó tantas cosas divertidas, en fin, había recordado esos detalles que le hacían feliz, y que gracias a ellos se había enamorado del extravagante surfista lo observo platicando amenamente junto a Midorikawa y Reika que trabajaban en ese local y pudo notar como pedía su típico pastel de fresas con cremas. Luego observo la maleta que había dejado el surfista en la mesa y pudo notar que de ella sobresalía las hazas de una bolsa de plástico, discretamente y en lo que su novio pagaba la orden medio abrió la maleta y observo un pequeño regalo; con la misma discreción y agilidad volvió a cerrar la maleta y observo como el pelirosa terminaba de cancelar la orden y se acercaba a el con un gran cuidad y tratando de no tirar la orden.

-Sip, por lo que veo Tsunami-san no olvido nuestro primer aniversario –sonrió para si mientas observaba llegar al surfista, esos detalles en verdad hacían feliz a Tachimukai Yuuki.

FIN

**Asco de fin pero el cerebro lo ando seco! Bueno gracias por leer si es que lo leyeron y no murieron en el camino lamento la cursilería y dulzura pero es que quería un fic así! Lleno de amor y dulzura y cosas por el estilo, no niego que me gusta mucho el lemon de estos dos, pero casi no hay cosas románticas, en la mayoría de fics ellos siempre son antagonistas o secundarios y rara ves personajes principales, asi que como es mi OTP trato de hacer fics donde ellos sean los protagonistas**

**Otra cosa, como verán hice mención de varias parejas, KazeMiya y SomeFubu, lamento decirles chicas que son las que me gustan, no soy fan del endokaze o goenfubu, así que lamento decepcionarlas, aun así hay TsunaTachi yay! Esta gracias a Dios es una pareja muy querida (y súper obvia en el anime lol) bueno me despido besos!**

**Oh y antes de que se me olvide, eh aquí el link de la artista que les dije http*:*/*/*temariart*.*tumblr* (quitar los *)  
**

**Pronto tratare de actualizar mis fics ;)**


End file.
